Adam
Adam was first introduced in the Star Cross series of the Duel Masters Manga. Details He is Eve's lifesaver and friend, and resembles a boy with white hair and wears nothing other than a plate on his shoulder, a piece of clothing around his lower body and a pair of sandals. He first started with good intentions in ancient times as he tried to stop the humans from starting wars, but quickly became destructive and seeks to sink the world into the sea once he realizes that he cannot. However after Shobu defeated him in a final duel, his perception changed, even trying to meet Shobu at the end of the manga. His actions have a striking resemblance with those of the last enemy Shobu's brother fought. History In ancient times creatures and humans helped each other. But the humans betrayed the creatures and used them as weapons. In the battle Adam met Eve, a girl praying in the war fire. Eve's parents were killed in the war and prayed to god that the war will be over. Despite their cooperation, they did not end the war. Adam then scolds god that it did not respond to Eve's prayers. Then a mysterious light appears and an apple appears. when a Bega, Vizier of Shadow gets near, the apple absorbed it and becomes a Duel Masters card. Then he transforms all of the creatures into cards and is known as a hero. The card game is known as "Duel Masters" and became the solution to all disputes. However, the soldiers of the world were dissatisfied and starts another war. Adam, Eve and the NEX opposed this and called the creatures of the cards to fight the soldiers. Then at last Bolshack NEX was destroyed by the Emperor of the Gods and was imprisoned in a basement. Happening then went to the battlefield and attacked the city and Eve was lost. Then Adam realized that "Only when humans are destroyed the world will have no wars", so he decided to use the origin god's power to sink the world into the sea and destroy humanity. After he had run out of force, he gave the Duel Master's Proof to the remaining survivors and entered deep sleep in ice. Plot Duel Masters Star Cross He first appeared in Duel Masters: Star Cross - Volume 1 as a new villain after Zakira and the true final boss of the original Duel Masters Manga. When he first appeared, he was close to a gag character as he lost his memory and appeared in front of Shobu naked with his cards stuck on his rear. However, he then regained his memory and began to continue his former mission to destroy the world. He dueled against Zakira and defeated and killed him along with Ash. Then when Shobu entered the top of his tower, he declared that humanity will end in 20 minutes. He disregards Happening who tells him not to fight and dueled with Shobu. As one of the fighters lost Eve's body due to one of the missiles, he became angered and his deck became Mono darkness after casting an Apocalypse Day. Shobu Kirifuda then defeated him with his ultimate Psychic Creature, Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. Instead of killing Adam, Shobu directs his attack onto the tower, only for him and Final Storm to halt its attempt to drill into the Earth's core. Reflecting upon his actions, Adam aid him and the creature spirits to halt the tower, in which they were successful in halting the tower, though it gave way and seemingly kills Shobu. After the events of this manga, his past personality disappeared and he went to find Shobu, though he had some regrets of indirectly killing him. He became friends with a village who gave him a coupon to a world tournament. Then he went to the tournament to meet Shobu. Duel Masters Versus He made an appearance as a silhouette during the flashbacks of Shobu's past in episode 32 and 33. Deck In his duel against Zakira, he used a Light, Water, Darkness civilization deck containing God/Origin creatures. Light Civilization: *Proton, the Original God *Lepton, the Original God Water Civilization: *Electron, the Original God *Quark, the Original God *Secret Clocktower Darkness Civilization: *Neutron, the Original God *Atom, the Divine Core *Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress *Rumble, Temporal Sage Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened }} In his duel against Shobu, he used a Light, Water, Darkness and Nature deck. Light Civilization: *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Water Civilization: *Transmogrify Darkness Civilization: *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened Nature Civilization: *Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing }} Trivia *He appears on the Heroes Card printing of ADAM, God of Worldly Creation. however, the one who uses this card is Happening. *All of his minions are named after emotions. *Adam shares striking similarities as Basara. **Both are the final opponents that the central protagonists, Shobu and Katta, fight in their adventure. The same personalities also defeated them in a final battle of fate. **Both use creature spirits to do their bidding. Adam controls the Original Gods, while it is vice versa in the case of Basara where he was controlled by Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. **Both have the ability to defeat a major antagonist in Shobu's era. Respectively they are Zakira as in Adam and Benny Haha as in Basara. **Both have cult-like followings that are consisted of 7 lesser members with 1 female character in them and the rest male. In Adam's case, the female cult member is Terror while in Basara's case, the female cult member is Utsubomi Kazura. **Both lost their beloved family members in the past, with Adam losing Eve during an ancient war while Basara losing his father, Jigoro Akagiyama in an orchestrated bike accident. **Both want to destroy the human world for their own benefits; Basara wants to create a world of zero and Adam wants to punish all humans to end all wars and conflicts with both sharing the same motive; Humans are selfish. **Both of them lost their warped beliefs upon defeat and cooperated with the protagonists Shobu and Katta respectively after the final battle. Category:Manga Character Category:Villains